nicer ways part two
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Poor Iza is out for the week. And Skaya is worried. What happens when she vists him? AU rating may change. Part one and three will be uploaded soon I don't own durarara or YYH.


_hi guys!.long time no see~ this is two of three one-shots I've written but never uploaded. I'll be sure to upload all three eventually!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own durarara but Tiarie, Rosie, and Skaya are my characters~_

* * *

Nicer ways part two

As I sit in the cafeteria, waiting for Tiarie to finally show up, I can't help but think about the passionate(and incredibly steamy) night me and Izaya had...

I still remember his hands all over me. His mouth too...my gosh, everything. The words he said to me...and how relieved and disappointed I was when I found out he wasn't going to be here today. Or tomorrow. Or for the rest of the week.

"Hey Skaya." She finally showed! I flung my arms up, exaggerating.

"You're here! About time!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! My sub driver was a total idoit." She explained.

"Heh. I see." Her stories about her driver are hilarious...except when one nearly got her hit.

"Anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"Izzy's not gonna be here the rest of the week. What the hell happened?"

"Woah wait...Izzy?"

...did I really say that?

"Um...erm..." Crap what do I say?

"...interesting. it seems what he says is true~"

"Just like what Kurama says about you two is true?~" this normally phrases her.

"Yes, we've held hands, hugged, and I've kissed his cheek. That's all. But you two..." She winks.

Gahh!.I hate it when she brings that up!

"Shudaup." I snap. She just sticks her tongue out at me.

"So they did, did they?" Rosie inputs.

"Yep!"

"Guys...shut it."

"Why should we? You're the one who did it.".Rosie laughed at the innuendo in that sentence. Laughed! Of all people!

"Heheheh~ anyway, Izaya didn't tell me why he'd be at home."

"...why?" What was up with the flea? Why didn't he...

"Go see him~"

"Huh?" Did she just...suggest...

"Maybe company could cheer him up.~"

"You think...?" She nodded.

"Well alright. After school then."

"Okay~"

Soon we started discussing our current works in process. She's working on some torture fic...I might actually like it~~ can't wait to read it!~

School is finally over. I sighed tiredly as I walked to my car in the parking lot. Time to go see the flea. To be honest...

I'm a bit worried about Izzy. I sped off, following Tiarie home because I don't know where her new home is. She said she moved out...

Twenty minutes later we arrive at an apartment. Why did she move here? The inside looks really nice and comfy. But she had a nice house...

She leads me up the stairs, two keys on her keychain. She hands me one of the keys.

"Have fun!~"she winks, then goes off into to her room. I text someone on my phone and smirk evily at her door, then head into the door next to hers.

"Izzy won't be the only one with a visitor~" I skipped into his room and stopped, realizing I'd never been in his room even before she moved. The walls were black and plain. The ceiling and floor was white. There was a king sized four-poster bed, the wood white, matching the headboard. He, of course, had black pillows mixed with white pillows to match the color scheme. There were white end tables on each side near the head board. Over across from the bed, was a white desk with a black laptop on top. His doors were white as well.

'Impressive room!~' I thought to myself. I searched around for him, and found him laying on the bed. I walked over to him and froze right there.

He was there. But not the way I hoped.

He seemed...weak. there were bruises all over him. Black eye(I'm assuming from Simon) he didn't notice me because he appeared to be sleeping. I decided to stay there till he woke up, thinking about how to react. I settled on angry because he never told me this had happened. He knows I hate it when he hides from me! So why...

An hour later, he's awake. Actually, he wasn't sleep in the first place. That jerk knew I was here. So I sat, ignoring him, and glaring at him. He tried to explain, saying someone had jumped him on his way home one night. And even Tiarie didn't know. That just made me angrier though. So I studiously ignored him but refused to leave. I was worried. And he needs to stay up now that I know he did hurt his head.

"Ignoring me isn't gonna keep me awake Sy-Chan~"

"..." I refused to say anything to him. Anything at all. I won't even-

Before I know it he has his arms around me and he's licking my neck like a lollipop. I shiver and moan softly, then scowl as I realize what he's intending to do.

"There's nicer ways to keep us both up~~" I flush furiously at his choice of words. Not Necessarily because of the meaning, but because those were the same words I had once uttered. I soon found myself helplessly moaning his name and on his slik bed sheets, naked. He gazed at me, up and down my body, as if it was the first time...

I flush once more, realizing I too was gazing. But not really just anywhere...

He chuckled.

"Like it?~" he questioned.

I blush even more. He lays on top of me, hands trailing everywhere. His mouth attached to mine his hips fitting snugly against my hips.

We're entangled into each other, climbing to a bliss we're both familiar with. I'm practically pulling his hair and screaming his name. He's in top, moving his slender hips back and fourth, holding mine as he continues to move. He leans Down and whispers in my ear.

"You might as well come~ no point holding back the inevitable~ come for me~" he nipped my neck sharply, and I screamed his name, arching my back into him as I came.

I've never came like that before. It was...strong...

He chuckles at my expression, then murmurs in my ear.

"Maybe next time...you shouldn't share lunch with Tiarie~~ especially drinks~~"

How did he-!? Wait what?! I'm so going to murder her tomorrow...

* * *

_Well? What'd you think? Should I continue the smut or leave it as it is?~ that's all for now~ R&R!_


End file.
